The Return of Morph
by ArashiDumas
Summary: Morph returns after staying with Moira (After his Drama with Mr. Sinister). Emotions run high when his main love interest, Elizabeth (who just so happens to be Logan’s Sister) has found someone new during his absence.
1. That Morning

Disclaimer: No characters (except Elizabeth) belong to me, they are the wonderous creation of Stan Lee and the Marvel Studios. So please don't sue me (HA! Like I have any money to sue for). --Jaz

A Note from Jaz—Elizabeth, my made-up character was originally made for X-men Evolution. Please excuse anythings that are not realistic—come on, it's a comic about mutants, who wants to be realistic?—Jaz

Elizabeth Howlett walked down the corridor early that Sunday morning, her long red dragon wings swishing delicatly behind her. She yawned, having gotten little sleep the past night, staying up in Logan's room, talking to him about Morph. Logan still missed him, in the deepest, darkest region of his heart, and thought of him every day, she knew. Last night had been another of those "God, I could have saved him, could have been there," nights, when her brother blamed himself for what had happened to his best friend.

Jean was up, Elizabeth knew—she could smell the pancakes from the steps that she was going down. She worked on brushing her long dyed-pink hair and putting it into a pony tail as she walked, hoping she could do two things at once. At the bottom of the steps, her hair was an ultimate mess—more so than usual, and she had lost her hair band. With a sigh, she let her hair fall down to its place on her shoulders and brushed it out slowly.

The red haired beauty looked up from the stove as Elizabeth entered. "Good morning," she said pleasently.

"Mornin'" Came the lazy Canadian reply.

Jean smiled. "Pancakes are on the stove…Professer Xavier wants to see you after breakfast."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, alright. You know why?"

Flipping another pancake, Jean shook her head. "Sorry, he didn't say. Just hurry up."

She nodded. "Right." She put a few pancakes on her plate, added loads of syrup, and sat down at the large dining room table, eating quietly, waiting for the others.


	2. The Return

Disclaimer: Yeah, we know the drill. I don't own them, and so you can't get me. Neener neener neener! Blows raspberry--Jaz

Another Note from Jaz—After looking online for what Morph's real name is, I have found two answers. Sidney Jones and Kevin Sidney. Though calling him Sidney would be more accurate as it is used in both names, I prefer Kevin and am, from here on out, going to call him Kevin. So, if you see the name Kevin anywhere, it's Morph.--Jaz

Elizabeth looked at the professor. "What'cha need?" She asked, sitting down in one of the war room's chairs.

"We will be having a…" he paused, folding his hands in his usual manner. "A guest coming to visit us soon… He should be arriving…fairly shortly. I hope you will welcome him kindly."

"Excuse me?" she asked, appalled. "You think I wouldn't treat him kindly? Professor, what's up?"

"It's nothing, Eli. It's nothing." He smiled. "I just wanted to be sure you know about this. You may go."

Elizabeth looked suspicious. The proffessor almost never called her Eli. Only Logan and Kevin ever had, and maybe her parents when she was younger. Sighing, Elileft the war room, head down, trying to figure out the professor's point. He always had a point. As she looked at the ground, she didn't see him coming, bumping into the poor passerby.

"I'm terribly sorry," she said, looking up to see which of her friends she had hit, amazed to see the familiar light brown eyes staring back at her. The look, so full of happiness and love, took her breath away, as it had done so many times before. "Kevin!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "But I thought you were with Moira!"

"I've decided to come back. I'm glad you're still here." Kevin smiled again.

"I wouldn't leave." Came the respond quickly. Kevin laughed and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Eli, babe, it's been too long! How've you been?"

"Pretty good, I guess. Trying to get through school…" She gagged at the thought of all the homework she had left to do.

"They treating you okay? At school, I mean."

Elizabeth's school was a normal human school, and with her red wings, she was, shall we say, less than normal. Or maybe more than normal, depending on how one would look at it. "It's fine. I can take the torment, and most people have just gotten used to me."

They stared at each other for a few seconds in happy silence until Morph finally spoke. "I've got to go talk to Professor Xavier. I'll see you later, then?"

Eli nodded. "Of course. Later." She sighed and hugged him again, walking off to her room.


	3. The Call

Disclaimer: Not mine, no sue. Talk to Marvel. It's theirs.

A note from Jaz—I really have no idea where this is coming from. If it seems to be going nowhere, yell at me. –Jaz

A million thoughts were blazing through Elizabeth's head as she walked up to her room. It had been so long since she had seen Kevin, so many things had happened.

Would he understand? How could he see that she was… She shook her head. Nicoli was back in Russia with his family—Dimitri, his brother, had been sick for a long while.

She lied down on her bed with a big sigh. What was she going to do? Once, she had wanted nothing but to be with Kevin—forever. She had done everything in her—and her brother's—powers to find him after the sentinel attacks, and after everything had happened, especially with Mr. Sinister, Elizabeth had decided that it was too risky to be dating another mutant. They would constantly be hunted by anti-mutant groups, never a minute of peace when they could be normal.

Nicoli Jones had been born to a Russian Woman and an American man and was Colossus' best friend. Colossus, after determining that Nicoli would be the perfect catch for Elizabeth, introduced the two, who immediately hit it off. Nicoli came to America for a while, to spend time with his newly found love, but when he heard of his brother's illness, he immediately booked the next flight home.

The loud buzzing of the phone interrupted her thoughts. It was picked up quickly, followed by the yell of "Dragon Rouge! It's for you!" of Remy LeBeau.

She rolled over, picking the ivory handle of her phone up. "Yo," she answered.

"Lizi," came a familiar Russian voice, a little softer and weaker than usual.

"Nicky? Hey! What's up?"

"Lizi…It's Dimi. He's…He's gone."

Elizabeth let a gasp fall from her lips. "Nicoli… I'm sorry. I…I'll be out there in a few hours. It shouldn't take me too long."

"Thank you, Liz."

"Will you be alright until I get there?"

"Yeah… Piotr's here with me, and my mother."

"Alright. I'll be there soon, Nicky."

She disconnected, running down to the war room, where Professor Xavier was still talking to Morph. She poked her head in. "Professor?"

"Elizabeth, I'm in the middle of an important meeting with Morph."

"Professor, it's Nicoli's brother. He past away. My I go to Russia to help?"

Kevin looked at her. "Who's Nicoli?"

"A friend. May I, Professor?"

The professor sighed. "Of course you may, Elizabeth. Just, return shortly."

"Thank you!" She bowed quickly to the professor and to Kevin, and ran back out, saying a quick goodbye to Logan and going outside, flying high into the sky, off to Russia.

((Until next time! Don't forget to review!--Jaz))


	4. Russia

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't know why I put these on every chapter, but I do. No, I don't own the X-men or any of their counter parts. Yes, I do own Eli, Nicoli, Nic's mom, and Dimitri. I also own the love I hold for them in my heart.—Jaz

Eli hugged Nicoli tightly when she reached the small house in Russia. Her boyfriend's arms found their place beneath her long wings.

"Lizi…" he sobbed.

"Yeah, I'm here…I'm sorry that I wasn't here earlier…" She released him. "How's your mother?"

"Not good. Lizi... I'm scared."

"It's gonna be alright, Nicky. I'm gonna go talk to your mother."

"She's with Piotr in the house right now. They'll both be glad to see you."

Elizabeth nodded and walked into the small house, smiling when she saw Piotr Rasputin and Lillibet Jones talking together. Lillibet was still crying, Piotr was trying to comforter in his familiar voice.

"Lillibet," Elizabeth said. "Hi…"

The dark haired woman turned to her. "Elizabeth. You came… Little Nicky was hoping you would."

"Of course I did. I had to be sure you were alright. Is there anything I can do?"

"No." She sighed. "Just take good care of my Nicky."

"Take good care of him?"

"He didn't tell you?" Lillibet looked astounded.

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm moving to America," Nicoli answered for his mother, walking in. "I meant to tell you earlier. Professor Xavier and I are trying to work out living conditions, or maybe I can get an apartment and you could move in…"

"Move in? Nicoli…isn't it a little soon?"

"I don't know, Liz. But…after the funeral, let's do it. Create a new life for ourselves…together. Like we both want."

Liz nodded. "Fine, alright." She smiled a bit. "But first, let's get through this ordeal."

Can you say random chapter of the year award? Anyways, please review!--Jaz


	5. Sayin' Goodbye

Disclaimer: No worries, I'm not stealing anything.—Jaz

A note from Jaz—Okay, so I've been moving this along pretty fast. If somebody doesn't like it, let it go, all will be alright.

Elizabeth walked out of the mansion with her two suitcases in hand. She turned and looked at the place she had practically grown up in.

"You sure about this, Dragon Rouge?" Gambit asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know, Gambit. I really don't…"

Logan took his sister's bags and threw them in the trunk. "Too bad if she's not, Cajun, 'cause she's all ready to go." He smirked. "Besides, she'd break the kid's heart if she didn't go with him."

"Gee, thanks, Logan. You mean you want me to go?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's not that, Eli. I just don't want you going around breakin' everybody's heart. Morph wants to talk to ya."

"Hmmmm….Great."

"'T'wasn't me who told ya to go an' cheat on him. You did that all on your own."

Elizabeth sighed and went back into the house, going to the room that had become Kevin's. She knocked on the open door. "Hey, Kev," she said, looking in.

Kevin was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He sat up when he heard her voice. "Eli. Come in."

"Kevin, I can't stay long…Nicoli wants to leave pretty soon…"

"Why are you going, Eli? I thought…Weren't we once a good couple?"

"Kevin…I'm sorry. Yes. We were a good couple. But while you were gone…I got to thinking, and…I've changed, Kev."

"You're still the girl I fell in love with, Eli." He sighed. "That much hasn't changed."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "What do you want me to do? I can't control who I fall in love with!"

"It's alright, Eli." He stood and walked to her, hugging her tightly. "Just always know I love ya."


End file.
